Town Hall 4/18/03
Forum Link: Original Posting Philip Linden Town Hall Transcript (04/18/2003) Topic covered many different things, in large part however the Outlands and Jessie were discussed. "You" is Peter Linden Philip Linden: OK can everyone hear me in the back? Philip Linden: highest in the stands sometimes is hard with chat Woopm Skidoo: :-) Philip Linden: OK! Philip Linden: OK lets get started. Philip Linden: I'm so glad you all could make it! You: have a seat, get comfortable Philip Linden: Especially on short notice. Philip Linden: Hi all, and welcome to our town hall Philip Linden: I'm Philip, the CEO of Linden Lab Philip Linden: If you like, you can SIT on the stage around me, but let all see the slides. Philip Linden: Im on a different server, so we can get 40 this way. Philip Linden: OK! Philip Linden: We hold town hall meetings whenever we feel they are necessary Philip Linden: to discuss a new feature or change in the world Philip Linden: Or just get opinions on how to proceed. Philip Linden: First of all, I'd really like to welcome the new residents Philip Linden: We've had lots of folks in the last 2 days - very cool. Philip Linden: we are amazed at the bunker that you guys built Philip Linden: and of course are now thinking about changes to accomodate more Philip Linden: "war game" behavior! Philip Linden: This is great, as SL hasn't been well tested for that... Philip Linden: although as you can see, it is certainly in the design. Philip Linden: So first, SL is YOUR WORLD Philip Linden: our goal is to make that so. Philip Linden: You will see that in our actions and decision-making, Philip Linden: we try to best guess at what everyone wants Philip Linden: And at the same time, design the system to self-govern Philip Linden: So while we are adding governance Philip Linden: to allow you to make all these decisions, Philip Linden: we try to make large changes that best anticipate your desires Philip Linden: so on the slides behind me, you can see a summary Philip Linden: of what we thought made sense given the last couple days... Philip Linden: The outlands were designed for fighting... Philip Linden: but over the last months we've all 'moved in' to them Philip Linden: and built lots of stuff Philip Linden: So what we thought made sense was to create some new terrain for fighting Philip Linden: And relocate the outlands gate... Philip Linden: So for those who've not been there. Philip Linden: We've made changes! Philip Linden: I think it looks quite cool. Philip Linden: There is a huge island at the edge of outlands to fight over. Philip Linden: It is all public... Philip Linden: SO ready for occupation. Philip Linden: So we moved Jessie, and disabled fighting in the first 4 sims. Philip Linden: Of course, you can always set fighting on your own land, as always. Philip Linden: As you can see on the slides... if everyone in the sims like, we can make more sims Philip Linden: health enabled. Philip Linden: But long term it will be something you guys vote on. Philip Linden: For now, we'll just have to have you petition in the forums, etc. Philip Linden: So I think the slides say it all... lets go to the questions and discussion. Philip Linden: Peter will say who has the mike. You: go ahead james James Miller: Ok, Hi everyone James Miller: I dont like that Jessie is being used as a fighting sim James Miller: becuase, that is where we are supposed to go to freshen up our skills and stuff James Miller: Imagine you are a newbie, and you go to jessie to redo a station, and you are suddenly shot by someone Philip Linden: We will put the stations back in another sim as soon as we can. Good question. Philip Linden: We will get that up as soon as we can. James Miller: ah, alright Philip Linden: Agree You: next question? shnitzel jones shouts: ok so if you move the gates to the outlands, are you going to keep the ratio of outlands to PG area, or are you going to make more of one, than the other? Philip Linden: Good question. Philip Linden: We will balance PG/Mature as folks want it. Right now there are more PG than M, but there will be even amounts if you like over time shnitzel jones shouts: ok Philip Linden: Note that fighting and rating is not related. Philip Linden: So there can be PG fighting sims too. You: go ahead asher Asher LeFay: Would it be possible to actually build a "city" w/ several "centers" or flags? then each week, the group that controlls the most gets a bonus in their stipends? Philip Linden: hmmm.... interesting. Philip Linden: We added a 'dwell time' game to the tower already. Philip Linden: OK the Q was: Philip Linden: Would it be possible to actually build a "city" w/ several "centers" or flags? then each week, the group that controlls the most gets a bonus in their stipends? Philip Linden: Try the tower game right now at the outlands tower (moving to Jessie) James Miller: As in, making the outlands a prebuilt game, rather than what it is now? Philip Linden: and see what you think. Philip Linden: We could tie a prize to that, etc. Philip Linden: Help organizing would be great. Philip Linden: Let Peter/Haney know you wnat to help. You: Next question, James go ahead Philip Linden: that sounds cool. James Miller shouts: I think this is kind of what Asher was talking about, but, I think that we should close the current outlands, and instead make a seperate one, which is totally build by Linden Governor Linden is online James Miller shouts: It would have urban areas, foresty areas, etc James Miller shouts: where you could fight to your hearts content Philip Linden: Would you want to own land there? Yuniq Epoch shouts: I'd love to see a fighting area that's designed by residents, frankly. James Miller shouts: Well, it could be designed by the residents, but, Linden Owned shnitzel jones shouts: i would like to build bunkers and such You: well yuniq, that is partially whats happening Philip Linden: We felt like ownership would make fighting more valuable, so hadn't thought of that... You: next question, kurt James Miller: I just dont like the idea that there are homes in the middle of a war zone, there needs to be some way to sepereat them Philip Linden: Plus of course there are limits to what we can bld... Philip Linden: (we've only a small team) You: kurt? Kurt Godel: It seems most of combat is relying on scripting.. is there a way to make the scripts alloud global in the outlands and not attached to an owners land Kurt Godel: so ppl cant turn off guns and expl\osiomns Philip Linden: Hmmm.... Philip Linden: that is something to think about. Perhaps the flag for sim global health could do that. Philip Linden: Good idea- seems to make sense. Philip Linden: thanks You: ok, next question You: lyra, go ahead Lyra Muse shouts: This isn't so much a question as a comment.. James Miller: Kurt Godel: It seems most of combat is relying on scripting.. is there a way to make the scripts alloud global in the outlands and not attached to an owners land Lyra Muse shouts: I wanted to back James up and say I think it would be a great idea to have a 'wargames' area that is owned by Lindens and very rugged/well foliaged.. I'd be posting as much if this was a forum, hah! That's it, thanks! Philip Linden: OK we'll think about it! Charlie Omega shouts: would there be a set standard as to what type of game play is accepted? so as to avoid people getting offended from others useing extreme means? Philip Linden: Good q... Philip Linden: What do you all thing isn't covered by PG/M and the Community standards? BuhBuhCuh Fairchild shouts: Spwan camping at home locs Charlie Omega shouts: I mean as far as what types of weapons, and number of weapons, and if there are specific scripts only to be used for the fighting Philip Linden: OK... lets talk about 'spawn caqmping' first shnitzel jones: heheh *cough* allies*cough* Philip Linden: We've already made a land flag for no spawn setting. SuperSlew Jones: Comment to that Q..What if any is the procedure for conflict resolution between citizens? Philip Linden: But of course there needs be more.... Philip Linden: for fighting. Philip Linden: Maybe no home on public when sim is health-enabled? Philip Linden: We'll think about that. Philip Linden: Probably needed. Philip Linden: OK as to weapons... BuhBuhCuh Fairchild: The problem is , if your home is set in the outlands, you can sit there and pump bullets into the home location and the user will never have a chance to do anything - the teleport screen will prevent it Philip Linden: Our goal is to tune damage and scripts so that there is a Philip Linden: good balance Philip Linden: is defense/offense Philip Linden: Right now things are too offensive... Philip Linden: So we will tune for that next rel. Philip Linden: It is too easy to kill, I think. Charlie Omega: very tru Philip Linden: So we will work on that. Catherine Omega: I think the biggest problem at this point in time isn't what goes on in public land, but what goes on in unattended OWNED land, both in terms of fighting, as well as building deliberately annoying structures or just littering. Charlie Omega: I also ment other scripts like smoke clouds that launch you into space Philip Linden: Catherine.... Philip Linden: We've added (as you know) the ability to restrict building on your land. Philip Linden: C, what do you think we need next? SuperSlew Jones: restrictions to what degree? Philip Linden: You can set whether others can bld on your land, SS SuperSlew Jones: ty Philip Linden: Yes that is true. Let me say a bit about that. Philip Linden: For those who are new. Philip Linden: If you leave SL, or as a beta user are inactive Philip Linden: for more than a month Philip Linden: We will release land you own to public Philip Linden: so it can be reclaimed/deleted. Charlie Omega: I do think that building in a non themed area involes a risk of haveing someone come up and also building what ever they want...restrictions will ultimatly hurt creativity Philip Linden: So that we are just starting to do. Philip Linden: So you will see less crowding very soon... You: there should be more land freed up by early next week Philip Linden: also of course the world will grow with # residents.... Philip Linden: so it isn't going to get more globally crowded. James Miller: Ok, I think there is a real issue we are forgetting James Miller: That is what is and isnt approiate for the outlands James Miller: I think we need to create a new guidlines, right here, today, for what we can and cannot do James Miller: These will be temporary Philip Linden: What beyond PG/M do you think we need to restrict, J? Yuniq Epoch shouts: It seems a lot of this is due to the fact that the Lindens had one set or guildelines, and the residents who moved there imposed another. James Miller: I have read stories of residents trapped in their homes and repeadtly shot while they were just trying to peacefully build You: for a history of the outlands, please see the forums James Miller: As it is right now, there are residents forcing others to pay them money for protection Philip Linden: Right, I think that is addressed by health settins. Philip Linden: Let me be clear! Philip Linden: If in a non-health enabled area you are shot or your movement restricted, you can file Philip Linden: an abuse report. Philip Linden: And we will take action. Philip Linden: So it is NOT ok to impede movement or hurt folks in non-health areas. James Miller: Is it possible to make your land safe in the outlands? Yuniq Epoch: No. You: limiting movement in a non-health enabled area is against the community standards Philip Linden: You can see this by the heart. Philip Linden: Right now it IS ok in other than Jessie. James Miller: I think our standards need to go father than that Philip Linden: That is the change we made. James Miller: I think that we shouldnt be able to kill anyone, even in the outlands, without concent Philip Linden: The consent, J, is made by the type of land: Yuniq Epoch shouts: I disagree. If you don't want to be shot in a damage zone, DO NOT GO THERE. Philip Linden: If your land is health-enabled, you can kill or be killed. Philip Linden: Your choice. You: next question, George, go ahead George Busch: What about having governors , per sim , each sim could govern themselves Philip Linden: So a bar with fighting is OK anywhere. Philip Linden: George... George Busch shouts: : What about having governors , per sim , each sim could govern themselves Philip Linden: We think some form of per-sim governance will be next on our list Philip Linden: Do all agree that sim governance makes sense? Philip Linden: By that I means optionally electing a 'mayor' hallik Murphy: Made up by you guys or by the people in game Philip Linden: or similar for each sim. George Busch shouts: would be easy to setup voting booths and we could police ourselves James Miller: Yes, but, its a scary thought...I am afraid that we will be governed by someone crazy Theram Skidoo: sounds good to me Yuniq Epoch shouts: James: then oust them. Philip Linden: THis would be voted by you of course. snakey Wu: oh no politics Oracle Omega: What powers would the mayor have? Fredrich Cartier: peeps wont vote for someone crazy...thats democracy Misnomer Jones: what if the elected offical came up missing ie left the game? James Miller: Well, the Lindens would have to have SOME way of interviening...I dont want to have a hitler in power Philip Linden: Oracle... . Spleef Feaver: we've been governed by nuts before Yuniq Epoch shouts: We're not talking admin powers... just a social regulator. George Busch shouts: this would be what i would like to see , this will also adress Catherines issues Philip Linden: Probably the power to remove content or ban users from the sim. Fredrich Cartier: err.i mean a cracy person will be shot and lynched or at very least ..ousted bUTTONpUSHER Jones: That's a whole can of worms. depends on how much power the Gov has You: good points all, remember, we are just taking suggestions for now.... Philip Linden: But if you were voted out, you would be out. Misnomer Jones: liason? one voice per sim to the lindens.. Y? That what you mean? Philip Linden: Like US govmt. Philip Linden: democratic James Miller: Would citizens of a sim be able to call an impeachment vote at any time? Philip Linden: We will make a thread in forums for this deeper discussion. Spleef Feaver: constitutionally limited republic Philip Linden: Very interested in all comments. Philip Linden: OK what else? George Busch shouts: then each governor will have weekly United Sim meetings shnitzel jones: i think i muight of missed this, but is jessie up right NOW? Philip Linden: YES! shnitzel jones: so like right after this we can go there? Philip Linden: But of course you are still welcome to stay shnitzel jones: cool. Catherine Omega: okay, this one is about the proposed sim mayor self-government system.... Catherine Omega: I think it's important --heh, beaer with me, I'm under the floor -- to make sure that there's some kind of representational element to tit. Catherine Omega: ie, that the "office" of "sim mayor" has acutal responsibilities. Catherine Omega: however slight they mayb e. Philip Linden: it will definitely be by election and have well defined reqmt's Philip Linden: I agree. Asher LeFay: will there be a way we can coordinate self governance Asher LeFay: as in, maybe a series of these meetings (but user run) or a special thread in the forumn? Philip Linden: Yes we will do that as well. Philip Linden: With all the folks here Philip Linden: We will start doing these regularly. James Miller: Alright, I am a bit confused...the outlands are no longer fighting enabled? Philip Linden: They are no longer fight enabled. Philip Linden: But Jessie is the new outlands Charlie Omega: shouldnt we situate this place to cover 2 sims to be able to hold more people if we are going to do theses on a regular basis? Philip Linden: And we will add more as needed. Philip Linden: Yes charlie. You: that was the plan charlie Philip Linden: Behind the stage is the second sim. Charlie Omega: :-) k You shout: as a reminder to all the new members, the script guide is on the website Philip Linden: OK so lets wrap up. Philip Linden: I really appreciate the attendance. Philip Linden: very cool to have all here. Philip Linden: OK so I like to end these things with stange diving. You: welcome everyone, thanks again for making Second Life such an interesting place Philip Linden: Its my little 15 minutes. shnitzel jones: i need the texture Yuniq Epoch shouts: For more info, get ahold of me and/or join the WarGamers group. Philip Linden: thanks everyone! Philip Linden: COme up so I can stage dive on you all! Category:Town Hall Logs